Contaminant recovery devices such as grease recovery devices and/or grease traps are widely used in commercial and residential settings to remove contaminants such as fats, oils and grease from a body of water. In a typical arrangement, the contaminant recovery device will have a liquid storage container with an inlet coupled to a sink drain and an outlet coupled to the wastewater outlet pipe for the building and/or setting where the sink is located. Contaminated liquid will enter the liquid storage container via the inlet where it separates from the water and/or liquid and rises to the surface. A baffle arrangement is provided, and the water and/or liquid are able to pass underneath the baffle arrangement and exit the contaminant recovery device via the outlet. The contaminants, which are trapped on the surface of the liquid, are removed using a skimming wheel or drum which will act to lift the contaminants that rest on the surface of the body of liquid upwards so that they can be removed. The cleaned liquid exits the liquid storage container via the outlet. While such contaminant recovery devices have been generally successful at removing contaminants from the body of liquid, the time required to perform a contaminant recovery and/or separation operation is often undesirably long and the overall operation is inefficient.